The mudo bar side story-Darks Fat Palace
by Generalhyna
Summary: Side story to the "Mudo Bar" and a gift to Darkmachines. As Hyna runs her Fat Bar, Dark decides to create his own Fat Palace for any female to come to be spoiled and fattened up by him, with Tia Harribel as the fat queen of the palace.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: for Darkmachines, I did mention in the mudo bar a side story…and thus this is born. It happens a week after Hyna set out to start there bar and make a fat animal herem, Dark is in Hudo Mudo and founded Tia Harribel and finding some odd research in Sayzels lab and learned that Haribel wanted to change herself, and finding out Dark (Her hidden crush) has the hots for fat females decides to create a paradise in hudo Mudo for fat arrandacars.**

 **Chapter 1-A half wolf and a shark**

Hudo mudo a desert of white sand and an endless black sky, where in the distance a white building that was once the base of Azien, a great traitor to the Seriti and where one would think there was no life…but one is wrong as the camera goes to the broken walls of Hudo Mudo as a hybrid Arrandacar leaned on the wall with a small tear down his face in lonlyness. He was a strange one almost looking like Sakaluk but he had a wolf tail as he sighed "I hope Hyna is ok with her impressive plan" he said as he sighed as he stood up and walked down the hallway deep in thought as he thought of the Arrandacar he befriended and who helped him grow to a espada level and now she is going out to create what she calls a fat female bar where females can grow fat without problems and create her own fat herem as he chuckled.

"Good old Hyna, but the idea of a fat female bar *Leans back and closes his eyes in a smile* that sounds like a true paridise" he thought as he thought of a paradise of fat beautiys…so big and volumpus that they look incredible to lay in and massauge there fat tits and bellies and to just hug and relax with in there folds…he purred at that not noticing he was being observed by a certain Shark empress as she watched the wolf hybrid and had a small blush.

Darkmachines or Dark wasn't apart of Azeins army but he pretended to be and was close to the shapeshifter thay ate Aaroneros corpse and got there shapeshifting powers from the flesh, the few times she had met Dark she noticed how respectful and kind he was to the rare female espada there and managed to flip Nnotoria and he was number five. Seeing him lonely she wanted to make him feel better…but how. However she got an idea and recalled that Sayzel had gotten into a kick of fat females thanks to Darks "Desires" and was experimenting on some weight gain drugs and formulas, but was killed before he could put them in action…which was good as she didn't trust the scientist.

Coming into the lab she quickly founded the formula and read the instructions "Mix in sweet cream to yealled massive weight gain results, be warned side effects include-" however what was the side effects were rubbed off as she took another look at the formula "Well…I am getting borad of being this perfect body, plus it maybe fun to be big and fat *blushes recalling the half wolf Arrandacar who was protective and kind to any female Espada, and even protected her own Fraccicon as well* and have Dark play with me" she said as she prepped the sweet cream and mixed the formula into it as she gave one last look at her former thin body "Well…bottoms up" she said drinking it down as it felt really really sweet, however she soon moaned as she felt her body seem to be…growing from the odd concoctuion as she felt her Breasts grew bigger as her top seemed to grow tighter and shrink from the size of her browing breasts, and more so her uniform feeling tight as her belly expanded as well slowly from being flat to looking 5 months pregnet with twins and then her but…growing big and round as beach balls as she felt them and felt something in her change…a desire…a deep desire to grow and be a queen, but that can happen later, she had a wolf to meet and have fun with.

Back with Dark he was outside looking at the room and sighing "What is the use of being here, I am alone and I wish I can find some companion ship ever since Hyna left he said" as he soon felt something soft… and pillowy on his back causing him to gasp "Then how about me hansome" said a husky female voice as Dark turned and was in awe to see Tia harribel…however very different…around 500 pounds of beautiful tanned fat with her breasts and stomach barely held back by her tight tight uniform as Dark blushed under his mask "Tia…your body" he started only for a pair of chubby fingers to lift his mask and kiss him in the lips "Shhh, I know how much you love fat females and well, I felt borad and want to try something…exciting *Grins* besides…I am starting to love this" she said as she soon made out with the surprised Arrandacar who sank in to kiss the fat tanned beauty back.

"Heh, well you are exciting me" he said was with great strength betraying his frame he carried her to his room as he soon squeezed and felt her now sensitive and fat body as she growls and he nuzzles into it as he thought of what Hyna did and got an idea and chuckled.

' _Well, Hyna created a fat bar, I guess I should open up a Fat Palace'_ he said chuckling as he continued to play with Tia as in his mind plotted to make a palace and paradise for females to grow fat in and to just be spoiled by him as his Alpha becomes queen of a fat order/palace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Continuing from where Dark made a promise to turn the old remains of Hudo Mudo into a fat palace, lets see where it goes as Dark fattens up and learns more about what Sayzel was making in the terms of fattening up females and getting to know Harribel as well.**

 **Chapter 2-The development of a fat palace**

It has been Three weeks since Dark made his decision to create his own fat Palace after being inspired by his old Friend Hyna, more so seeing her get in the spirit of it using his Meta bat spies and in those three weeks he has been hard at work summoning his golems to help fix the broken palace and arranging it into a proper place to live, while Dark at times make food that Haribel ate and enjoyed as she grew bigger from the fatty food Dark made as he watched her grow bigger and bigger until her uniform was in tatters leaving her beautiful tanned skin exposed as he blushed and told her "She is beautiful that way" showing that he loved her big beautiful body.

And while Dark prepped the palace Haribel was adjusting to this odd growing body of hereself as over the three weeks since she used Sayzels formula to help get her to grow as she often looked at herself in the Mirror at her growing body and slowly started to accept it, more so after feeling and hearing Darks Genuine feelings and love of Fat females , and recalling that before Azins down fall Dark always stood up to protect the rare female Arrandacars around Hudo Mudo from the more lecherous Espada and often come on top especially with his summons and his quick play with his sword and speed. He was very kind and dispite his "Quirks" of loving fat females, she knows she won't hurt him, though looking at her body.

"Hummm…I did want to change and this feels…almost right" she said with a smirk under her mask as she waddled out to the dinning area and sawed Dark set the table filled with food as she smiled as Dark smiled "Hi there Tia, I got some nice treats for you so dive on in and enjoy" he said as Tia Harribel smiled and did enjoying every sweet and savory food made by him as he watched Dark took empty dishes and got new food as she watched the kindhearted boy work hard to make her happy as she recalled a conversation a two weeks ago as he explained why he is gently making her fat and how he is very accepting of her choice.

 _Flashback_

 _It shows Dark leaning on her fat body as they sipped creamy milk as Dark talked to Herribel about his love of fat females "I always just love the look of fat females with there breasts all big and round and bouncy, her ass big full and round and her stomach to be big and round looking furtil and well *Blushes* I am a bit of a cuddler and I just love the feeling of dreaming of molding myself into such fat folds *Sighs and wraps an arm around his leg* Its how actually died, some guys didn't like my nature and so they killed me, I was depressed and so mad I became a Hollow and just felt the usual feeling of emptiness, but it lestened when I met Hyna and we bonded over our love of fat females *Chuckles* often I dream of seeing you and your fraccon…*Blushes* Sorry if that sounds perveted to see you and your Fraccon fat" he said as Harribel gave a small smile._

" _Its ok, I can tell you love the feeling of touch and there is no shame in it, and more so *Hugs him close* you are not a pervert…just a sensitive young man with a good soul" she said as Dark smiled as he kissed her fat lips as she took her mask off as they hugged and made out._

 _Flashback end_

Dark was happy Tia loved this fat life, and glad to had founded the formulas Sayzel was using, and the note promting him to burry Sayzels frozen form alive to permently kill him "*Underbreath* Perveted bastard" he said as according to the notes, should Sayzel finish his formula, not only will the females who drank it would gain rapid weight, but become more horney and feral I and a bad way, there were also formulas to cause certain parts of the body to expand to fast. Luckuly with his memory of chemical mixing he fixed them properly and saved the notes as he created it for those who want to join this fat palace, something Tia Harribel hopped her own Fraccicon to join as Dark watched her eat as he commanded several more golems to move and destroy some rubble to make the palace more habitable however to his surprise he founded a body buried and injured as he gasped.

"Circci!" he yelped as he remembered the beautiful tan skinned beauty that he held a secret crush over and watched from afar and was surprise to see her as he leaned an ear on his chest and gasped seeing she was alive, but malnourished and weak as he gently picked her up and summoned some new golems to prep a room to heal the tanned yoyo using beauty as he gently placed her on it as Harribel waddled in confused until she sawed Circci "oh dear" she said as Dark looked at the poor girl and looked at Harribel who nodded "take her cloths off and check her over, she needs this" she said as Dark nodded and obeyed and tried to heal her as best as he can.

Later after stabilizing Circci Dark and Tia sat in Aziens old throne room as Dark fed food to Harribel as he pondered over Circci as the former third looked at him and had her own thoughts…her own lust filled thoughts as she inwardly grinned.

' _hohoho a new follower to the palace once she is good and ready, I know our provider will make sure of it and make her as good as me…oh not really I must make sure I am the biggest and fattest around to assure dominance'_ the dark part of her mind said as she kissed Dark for the food as he went to prepare food not noticing the gleem in Harribels eye over dominating a new lady of the palace.

 **Authors note:** yeah this is a side effect of the serem that Sayzel mixed together and will be on/off for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: And now comes the next part of Darks side story in the Mudo bar as he continues to build his fat palace as at the same time heals up Circci who he founded Malnurished and injured.**

 **Chapter 3 Circci**

It has been three weeks since Dark founded Circci, and in those three weeks it has been a lot of back and forth getting the fat palace renovated, checking on Circcis recovery progress, feeding Harribel making the shark beauty expand bigger and bigger that her ass cheeks can practically be sat on and she can use her mammoth Belly to feed off of and her breasts to be used as pillows for when Dark takes a break fixing the "Fat Palace" something she enjoyed when he feels exhaustion taking over as he splashed water on his body making it Glisson as she blushed at it 'he is so hansome' she thought as Dark sighed and went to check on Circci as he sawed that she was recovering nicely…though a little plump especially in the stomach and breast area as he gently gave her liquidized cream and food that was filled with Calcium to recover her bones, though a bit of a side effect is that she will grow fatter, but to Dark as long as she is healing, he didn't care as he gently rubbed her puffing up hands.

' _oh Circci, how long were you buried under that rubble? A long time I bet and I deeply hope Azien rots in the deepest pits of the underworld for treating you like you were nothing and not caring to see whether you were dead or not, the same with Harribel and how she looked up to Azien and then'_ he thought with a growl as he hured moaning and seeing Circci slowly shifting he had to smile as he kissed her forehead as her eyes opened as she sawed a blur figure as the former privion was in a confused haze _'who…who was that? And why is all the pain gone?'_ she wondred as the haze in her eyes cleared and she sawed it was Dark, a young man whom she harbored a secret crush on but didn't know how to express as she sawed his concerned smile and happy look on his face.

"Welcome back from sleeping Circci" he said as she gave a tired smile but moaned in pain "What…what happened? *Moves or tries to move a bit but feels her new slightly chubby weight* Ugg why do I feel so heavy" she said as Dark frowned a bit "Now, please don't freak out, but you were sevearly emancipated and starved so I had to use a bit of a formula that Sayzel made to heal your bones and restore your weight to a healthy amount, however there are a bit of side effects such as weight gain and a increased appitite" he said as Circci blinked at that and slowly tried to get out of bed with Dark helping her keep steady as he gently carried her to a mirror as she sawed that her body while no longer looking half dead and starving, but she could sware her ass and breasts look more…bigger and her stomach was even bigger as well and her cheeks looked cute and swollen, over all, it looked like she gained some weight.

Normally for a female who loves beauty and belived herself to be beautiful would had hate this new weight or puff on her body, however she couldn't come to hate it…especially knowing her secret crush loved curvy fat females _'hummm, I can work with this'_ she thought as she looked at a worried face Dark as she smiled "I don't mind the extra pounds, and thank you for healing me, I really appreciate it *Fondles her bigger breasts* and as a thanks I am wondering if you can feed me and maybe have some fun with me later" she said as Dark blushed "Why I will be honored to Circci, but not now you just recovered and I think we should wait before getting to rough" he said as Circci pouted but followed Dark as he took her to the dinning area.

"But if you are hungery, there is some good food here, but don't rush, on eating since you just recovered" he said as he lead her to a dinning area as he got a few plates "Now eat as much as you want I need to feed Harribel" he said as Circci (In her mind got mad) that the 3rd was here as she sawed Harribel in her 1700 pound of fat black goodness came waddling in as Dark smiled "Circci is awake and I hope you teach her the ways of our new fat palace *Places the plate on Harribels fat belly* Now be nice you two I need to do some repairs on the west wing" he said walking off as Harribel gave a smug look as Circci got mad.

"I know that look you think you can beat me with your large size, well I'll show you and get twice as big as you" she said as Harribel chuckled "good luck with that, but it may take a while for you to get *lifts her large breats* as big as me but you can try" she said as Circci gave a look and looking at the cake on the table and with a glint smirk, started to eat it…slowly but she felt her body slowly puff up and grow as she continued to eat wanting to beat Harribel in the weight class as she felt her hospital gown get tight as she took a quick look at her fattening body.

Her Breasts were pressing on the gown wanting to be free, growing to an impressive j-cupped size, her ass was big and balloony as it poked free from behind her gown as her stomach was swollen that she felt her Gown really tight as she chuckled "Well that cant do with this stupid dress" she said as she continued to eat and grow until a loud sounding RIPPP, was hured as her hospital gown fell off as she smirked at her bigger body just as Dark came in as she smirked at the surprised Arrandacar as she fondled her breasts "Cope a feel cutie?" she said as the only response…Dark fainted causing the two fat females to laugh at that reaction as Harribel waddled over "Well I have to agree that he is the most modest male I had ever seen" she said as Circci laughed a bit "Agreed, but he is very kind and cute and hansome as well" she said with a smile as now a new member had joined the fat palace…and with Darks help make the two bigger and more beautiful.


End file.
